Say You'll Haunt Me
by Angelic Hellraiser
Summary: My collection of Dante/Lady one-shots.
1. Rotten Luck

**A**/N: A little Dante/Lady love. Based right after the ending of DMC3. I just can't get enough of the energy and spunk between these two. X3

* * *

**xx **Rotten Luck**  
**

The scent of blood is heavy on him—coppery with the sulfuric edge of his demon kind. Well, he is only half demon, so they are only _half_ his kind. She turns away from him, her expression veiled, forcefully neutral.

_Devils may cry…_

She turns back to him and finds his pale eyes directed up at the sky. What remains of the putrid creatures they'd just routed deteriorates into nothing but dust. Her gaze focuses on his hidden orbs, shrouded by that striking silver hair. _What do demon tears taste like?_ The question is abrupt, but very solid in her mind. She tries to shake it away.

"I bet they would taste bitter as Hell." She whispers quietly to herself, the declaration involuntary and somewhat unnerving. Why would she say that? She glances furtively at him to see if he'd heard her. There is no reaction. He continues staring up at the clouds, his jaw set and his lips upturned by a peaceful frown.

If he had heard her, he wasn't letting on that he had. She inhales carefully, her heart twittering in her chest. So much had happened so quickly. It's strange how life's rhythm flows, sometimes so slow, smooth, and tranquil; then, frenzied, fast, and totally out of control. A part of her enjoys it—the rush of the unknown.

"Well…" Dante's voice brings her out of her thoughts. "Now that _that's_ finished, I should go fix up my shop. The place is a damn wreck." He huffs irritably, his free hand wielding a black gun. _I'd heard him call it Ebony. Fitting…_ Its twin—Ivory—remains in its holster, shining even in this dim light.

She shrugs and walks past him. "You actually have a day job?"

He crosses his arms indignantly, a playfully gleam in his eyes. "Actually, yes I do, Lady. Wanna make something of it?"

She rolls her eyes. "A half-demon with an actual day job… it can't be all that ordinary." A chuckle escapes her lips. "Someone with your talents has to be more into the shadowy trades of business."

An eyebrow raises and his mouth twitches with a mischievous smirk. "Maybe, but that's none of your concern, babe. Besides, a pretty thing like you couldn't handle my average day."

Lady puts her hands on her hips. "Is that so?"

He walks up to her, stopping only mere inches from her face. "Yup… and our previous ordeal just proved it."

_That damn arrogant expression on his face!_

She scowls crossly. "I think I've proven that I can handle my own, _demon_."

He grabs his chest melodramatically. "Ouch, gorgeous. And, here I was thinking I had finally been cut a break with women. Guess I'll never win in that department, huh?"

Lady turns on her heel and strides away from him, her fingers curling around the shoulder strap of Kalina-Ann. It brings a sense of calm over her. At least the weapon is something she can control. "Maybe that's because you're too busy looking in a mirror."

"Come on, honey! With this face, can you blame me?" He shouts after her, the smirk very apparent in his tone.

"Is this why you have a date with your hand every night?" she giggles, but never turns to look behind her.

"It's about four dates a night actually, but that's beside the point." He hurries up beside her. "I've had plenty of women."

"Wait," Lady interrupts. "I thought you just said you have rotten luck with women."

Dante smiles crookedly. "Just because I have rotten luck with them doesn't mean I can't land a few unsuspecting hotties."

"Unsuspecting hotties?" her eyebrows raise skeptically.

"I thought you were smart, Lady." He winks at her. "I guess you don't like mirrors. You should take a gander sometime. You might like what you see."

An involuntary blush colors her cheeks. "That is a lousy pick-up line."

"Really?" He grins wolfishly. "By the tint of your cheeks, I'd say it's pretty damn good."

Lady sighs dramatically and quickens her pace. "Just because you freed my father and snuffed out his plans for world-domination does not mean you can pester me."

"Why?" he laughs. "It's such fun. Besides, you look sexy when you're pissed off. I need all the attention I can get from a sexy lady."

She about-faces and nearly collides with his chest. He grabs her shoulders to steady her and her eyes reluctantly with his. They stare at one another for a long moment, the silent communication more deafening than any proclamation. Lady could feel his electric blue gaze probing her, gauging her emotions, searching for something.

The silence is suffocating, yet neither of them will break it. Lady cannot move, her eyes caught in his powerful gaze. Slowly, she takes in his strong features, picking up where she'd left off after their battle in the tower. When he'd leaned in to kiss her… she swallows carefully and inhales his debilitating scent through her nostrils. _Stay in control._

His lips part and he breathes across her mouth. The taste of his breath is captivating. She focuses back on his dancing eyes. He's enjoying this. Instantly, anger floods through her veins and she shoves him back, her gun training on his forehead.

"Sheesh, Lady!" He throws his hands up in surrender. "You sure as hell have crazy mood swings. One minute, I think you wanna kiss me, the next you wanna kill me." He moves passed her. "Make up your damn mind."

Lady does not relax her weapon until he is several feet away, her heart hammering in her chest and her fingers trembling. _Control! Control._ She inhales deeply, glad to taste the bitter odor of the ruined demons than the alluring and overwhelming cologne of his skin. Not even the dried and caking blood can mask that scent. She closes her eyes for a moment and holsters the gun. "Not all devils are worthless and twisted, are they? Not all devils cry either…"


	2. Whatever

**A**/N: More Dante/Lady love. It's based after DMC3, but there isn't really any plot to this... just boredom lol.

* * *

**xx Whatever  
**

The night sky is a starkly contrast against the twinkling blanket of stars. She tilts her head curiously, her mismatched eyes following the different constellations written in the shimmering heavens. A cool breeze kisses her bare shoulders and she closes her eyes.

Father is dead… finally. And, the sad thing is, is that there is a part of her that died with him—the part of her that hoped all those horrible things about him had been wrong; that he actually was a good man and she could have had a family… or some semblance of it. She shakes her head aggressively, pushing those vulnerable thoughts away. For a moment, he had tricked her in that tower. He had baited her into believing that there actually had been a sincere heart beating in his chest.

"Son of a bitch…" she growls.

"What's eatin' you, Lady?" a familiar voice pipes up behind her.

_Dante…_ She rolls her eyes. "What do you want?"

He plops down beside her, completely ignoring her rude greeting. "Want a slice?" He asks as he offers her the pizza box.

She glances down at the cheesy slices and picks out the smallest piece.

Dante tries to speak with a half-eaten piece dangling from his mouth. "Is that all you're gonna get?" Of course, it sounds more like 'Iii ta aaww yuuu gonna geff'.

She inspects the slice lazily. "I'm not that hungry." Then, she turns to him. "What are you doing here anyway?"

He shoves the rest of the piece in his mouth and practically swallows it whole. "Well, I figured you were lonely and I had nothing better to do… so here I am."

Lady snorts. "You mean you were lonely."

This time, it's Dante's turn to snort.

"It's okay, demon. You can admit it." She grins at the use of the word 'demon'. Somehow, it seems to bother him. Though he does a pretty good job at hiding it, she can still tell.

"Psshh! I never get lonely. I've got my phone ringing off the hook with women who want me."

"Hmmm… do any of these women have a habit of shooting you in the head?" She takes a bite of her pizza and glances back at him, a playful smirk on her face.

"Actually, one did it the other day." He retorts sarcastically. "It was crazy. We hit it off straight away."

"You're full of shit." Lady laughs as she takes another bite of her pizza. "If you wanted company so bad, all you had to do was ask, Dante."

"Whatever, Lady." He says in-between another slice of pizza.

She looks back up at the sky, a soft smile on her lips. "Whatever, Dante…"


End file.
